


Static shock au ficlets

by Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep (I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Basically Alva company did a bad, Basically give me au ideas, Other, Robert being a good dad, Sneak peak for a bigger fic, Villain Static au, Virgil tells his dad, Yes Static is being a dick, but he's justified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep
Summary: So I'm back into Static shock and my mind immediately goes to aus however I don't have a lot of people at my discord who know the show or are willing to throw out au ideas.Give me au ideas! They can be really detailed or simple idea! They can be fluffy, angsty, hurt/comfort or everything else. Feel free to request characters
Relationships: Richie Foley & Virgil Hawkins
Comments: 23
Kudos: 5





	1. Announcement

Send me ideas so I can make ficlets


	2. A father son talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Virgil admitted early on he was Static?

“You wanted to talk to me Virgil” Robert commented as he slowly entered his son’s room, Virgil gave a slow nod of approval as his dad entered the room “What’s this about son?”

“It’s complicated,” Virgil said as his thoughts were racing. He had only been Static for about a week but the voice in his head wouldn’t stop nagging him. That voice belonged to his father who had incessantly voiced his worries about Virgil's new behavior, always asking if he was ok, or if there was something he wanted to talk about “I don’t know how to explain it” Virgil said.

“Are you on drugs?” Robert asked.

“No” Virgil said in shock.

“In a gang?” Robert question.

“Of course not!” Virgil said.

“Did you get a girl pr-?” Robert started.

“ **DAD!** ” Virgil interrupted with a bright red blush causing his father to laugh before patting his back.

“Then I don’t see what’s the problem. You can tell me anything” Robert told his son however he could see the stress that still married his son’s face. Virgil gave a deep sigh before looking into his dad’s eyes.

“Just promise me you won’t freak out” Virgil told his dad who nodded a yes.

Virgil took a deep breath before guestering to a can across the room, Robert looked confused between Virgil’s hand and the can from across the room. Robert just stared in confusion before purple electricity engulfed his hand before the soda can came flying over to his hand. Virgil looked at the shock father who looked like his breathing stopped.

“Please say something” Virgil pleaded to his father, who finally took his breath in.

“That’s a lot to take in” Robert commented “and I’m guessing because of the similarity in powers your…”

“Static” Virgil admitted with a nod.

“I don’t know what to think Virgil” Robert said “You have powers..You’re going out to be a superhero! What if you get hurt? What if you die?”

“So you want me to give it up?” Virgil said in sadness, he knew this would happened, he should have kept his mouth shut.

“As a father, I would be happier if you were home where you’re safe” Robert admitted “But I also know you’re more like your mother Virgil and nothing would every stop her from doing the right thing” At the words Virgil looked up to see the pride in his Dad’s eyes “I want you to be the best superhero you can be, but please stay safe”

Virgil gave his father the biggest hug he could as tears of relief fell down his face, his Dad returning the hug as well.

“You will have to tell your sister at some point,” Robert commented.

“Don’t ruin the moment” Virgil groaned out.


	3. Sneak peak Villain Static idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the Alva company and Detroit do to make the once heroes turn against them.  
> Robert wants some answers to why his son went missing.

Robert was out on the street late a night, however this was a street no one wanted to be on at night. It belongs to the meta breed where they scouted for any sign of the Alva company, completely understandable considering what they had done to the bang babies. Robert couldn’t help feeling the shame wash over him, so many people including himself went against Static and Rubberband man when they brought up the problems with the companies idea of taking bang babies and trying to ‘cure’ them. If only they had known the truth then maybe…

“Why are you out here? Do you want to get mugged?” A voice commented causing Robert to be yanked away from his thoughts. The voice belongs to Static and a feeling of dread comes back.

Looking at Static it was clear that this Static wasn’t a normal happy go lucky hero anymore, his outfit had lost a lot of color along with more weapons like knives littering his outfit. He was floating on his metal disk and his eyes glowed a hostile purple glow.

“No, I was looking for you,” Robert said.

“Well I’m here, What do you want?” Static asked with a hiss.

“I want to know where my son is,” Robert said as his voice dripped with hostility. Static gave a look of shock before it dissolved with the laughter that soon came along.

“And what makes you think I know where he is?” Static questioned the older man, hoping off his disk to walk about him.

“You kidnapped a bunch of people, everyone knows that,” Robert said through a hiss.

“And do you know why?” Static question with a laugh as he went to lead up against an abandoned car.

“For revenge” Robert said. He knew somewhere deep down he was right, he was one of the ones most vocal with his support for the Alva company and soon after Static promised there would be punishment his son went missing.

“Good guess but no” Static said as he hopped onto another car “Mr. Hawkins did it ever occur to you that Virgil was a bang baby.”

“What?” Robert whimpered out.

“Yes Mr. Hawkins, you’re sweet loveable Virgil is a bang baby” Static said as he got closer to the man “Couldn’t you just imagine what Alva would have done to them if they found out? Just like all the pictures that were leaked, do you think he would have been one of the lucky ones to survive? Would you have turned him in Mr. Hawkins?” He questioned.

“Of course not” Robert snapped at the once hero.

“Ah so it’s ok when strangers died strapped to a operating table” Static said with a malice to his tone “That’s why Virgil and so many others were taken away from you all, you don’t deserve them, like how you don’t deserve us” Static said as he began to fly away.

“Wait, **WAIT!** ” Robert called out to the once hero “Please just let me know if he’s alright” The man begged through tears.

“He’s alive and happy Mr. Hawkins” Static said as he floated higher “I can’t say the same for you if you stay here. Leave.” Static said before flying off as an Alva truck got his attention.

_**Dear god what had Detroit done?** _


	4. Scooby doo and turned down job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of something bigger

To say there was some disappointment when both Static and Gear turned down the Justice League was an understatement. Many of the superheroes grew close to the two teens and given all that that they had gone through with brainiac, they had begun to worry for the children's safety.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to join?” Flash asked as worry set in.

“Nope where good” Static said before flying off, unaware that the League was definitely going to start keeping tags on the two teens.

Later that day Richie had shown Static his new creation, a version of Backpack, if you could really call him that; as it was basically a robot dog that could pass as a real one. 

“Um Rich, should you really be playing with computers so soon after ya know?” Virgil questions his friend.

“Hey do you wanna train a dog for the stupid scooby doo play?” Richie voiced with annoyance.

“Nope” Virgil replied. 

“Besides he will be smart like Backpack, besides it’s like we’ll really need to solve a mystery” Richie commented as he went back to playing with Backpack 2.0

“Yeah you’re right” Virgil comment.

He was in fact, not right.


End file.
